


All for Him

by Bitterjellylegs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, Dad comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry finally gets some love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterjellylegs/pseuds/Bitterjellylegs
Summary: After being away for 13 years, Atticus Potter comes back to a war-free England but at the expense of his parent's and brother's death. When he finds out his brother had a son, he knows he has to step in.Basically Atticus is James' brother and is guilty af over not coming home and tries to make it up to Harry, and ends up basically becoming his dad.





	1. Meeting the one who changes everything

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading loads of fics where someone takes Harry in as a child and this story just popped into my head and I had to write it, please enjoy it because it's really just to please the part of me that needs Harry to get love lmao.

After years spent researching the oldest eastern magic, living in the almost-forgotten places of China and more recently India; Atticus Potter felt his homesickness become unbearable. He longed to be in the easy comfort of his younger brother James’ company, not having seen him since he went into first year. He missed his parents’ support and strong love and decided he’d finish his research early and head home, and see his loved ones once again. The matter of not receiving a letter in a few years concerned him greatly.

Atticus knew a certain discretion would be required in his unexpected return home, he didn’t wish for his family to find out from some random neighbour that so-and-so had spotted him. He had the tell-tale Potter looks after all; untamable black hair, short on the sides yet curly long on top, tanned skin-though slightly darker than James’ after years in the strong eastern sun and of course, the sharp aristocratic face.

He had to take four portkeys in total to return to Britain which left him so queasy he had to find a inn that would take him for the night. He found one not to far from where the portkey had taken him to, a town that was near enough to the Potter estate. He tried to control his nausea as he made his way to the innkeeper in hopes that he could collapse into a bed soon.

“Are ye alrigh’? Yer lookin’ mighty green in the face,” Atticus looked to the woman who asked, who was standing beside the innkeeper’s desk who had one arm hesitantly stretched out towards him, a worried expression on her face. Atticus smiled as best he could in an attempt to calm her.

“Thank you, but I only need a bed for the night and perhaps a breakfast in the morning and I’ll be okay,” she happily gave him a room and he went to bed, exhaustion creeping into his bones.

The next morning after feeling much better, Atticus found a dark empty alley to apparate to the gates of the Potter mansion. After the swirling sensation of apparation finally stopped and let him see the mansion before him, Atticus gasped. Gone were the perfect white walls of the mansion and the pristine garden that was lovingly attended to. In its place were grimy, grey walls and a wild garden overrun by weeds. Atticus stepped forward in shock, passing through the gates and wards easily. He realised with a shock that the wards had accepted him as the true owner, not as the heir.

Atticus couldn’t contain himself as he ran up the path to the house, which seemed to stretch on for miles. He pushed the door open forcefully, coughing heavily as the movement disturbed layers upon layers of dust that had settled. He looked around in horror as the house, his home hadn’t seen a living person in years. A sudden thought came to him then, _the house elves._

“Ruby!” He called, praying she’d answer. A sudden pop made him jump, Ruby appearing before him. He felt a strong pang of guilt as he took in her once young features that were now gaunt, her pillowcase fraying and brown.

“Master Atticus! You’re alive!” She wailed, large tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a cautious step forward, looking at Atticus as if she didn’t believe he was real. Atticus felt his throat tighten as he knelt in front of Ruby, guilt clawing his insides.

“Oh Ruby, if only I’d known,” He pulled her into a hug, Ruby stiffening at the unexpected touch. Atticus thought back to when he was a child, when Ruby would sneak sweets to him and a much younger James. How she would always help him hide that he broke something or playing with him when he was bored. He let her go and saw that she was crying hard.

“Master Atticus is always too kind to silly Ruby, too kind,” she rubbed violently at her eyes in an attempt to stop her crying.

“Ruby I’m so sorry I didn’t return sooner, but could you tell me what happened to Mother and Father, and where is James?” At his words Ruby started crying harder, loud sobs wracking her frail body.

“Oh Master horrible, horrible things! Master Fleamont, Master Fleamont he helped Mistress Euphemia best he could but he couldn’t-couldn’t help when it took her and then him-,” she couldn’t continue as large hiccups stopped her. Atticus sat back in shock, the barely legible words of the elf sinking in. He was in disbelief that his parents could be gone. He knew his parents were getting old but they were always so resilient. He thought about his father, his guiding hand in moulding the man he was today, his mother, who showed her endless love through hugs and treats and support. He felt numb as he realised they were truly gone.

“Ruby-,” his voice cracked, sounding disjointed, “what about James?” Ruby stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him, her eyes bright red and gleaming and she cried.

“He came for poor Master James, for poor Master James, for lovely Misses Lilly and left poor baby Harry alone,” in her grief she disapparated away, leaving Atticus to sit in the large entrance hall alone. He was numb, the silence of the hall deafening and he felt for the first time that he was well and truly alone.

After what felt like hours, yet also seconds, Atticus dragged himself up. He stood staring blankly ahead for another few hours, though most likely minutes, until he gathered the energy to take a step forward. He walked sluggishly to his old room, and flicked his wrist absently to light the half burnt candles still surprisingly there. He stared at the room, his old posters of irrelevant bands and the quills and books still laid out on his desk. He took out his wand, almost dropping it through his loose fingers. After casting a scouring charm over the room he flung himself face down on the bed and didn’t move until sleep eventually took him.

Atticus left his bed for the first time in three days, somehow managing to make it out of the door. As he looked down the filthy hall he felt an urge overwhelm him to make the house spotless, to return it to its previous glory. A thought struck him before he could begin however, he needed to claim the title of Lord Potter no matter how much he didn’t want to. His Father always did tell him that there should never be vacancies if one could help it, after all. He smiled bitterly at the thought and returned to his room in search of decent robes and to at least appear somewhat put together.

He found his old favourite robes, a dark shade of green with silver accents. It fit surprisingly well after never having been worn for 13 years. He managed to find a fitting white shirt and dark grey trousers to wear underneath and a pair of dragon hide ankle boots to wear as well. He showered first and dressed quickly, his sluggishness seemingly gone after finally feeling clean. He stared at himself in the mirror, slightly haunted by how similar he and James looked. However Atticus never shared his more muscular frame, instead having a thin and tall athletic body. He turned away quickly and instead searched the magically expanded pockets of the trousers he had been wearing before.

He pulled out what he had been searching for, a thin silver band which had faint engravings on the inside. He slipped the band onto his right ring finger easily, quickly turning and leaving his room after throwing on a plain black cloak.

“Ruby?” He called out reluctantly. She popped into existence in front of him and he was happy to see that his presence had made her look slightly healthier.

“What can Ruby be doing for Master?” She said, pain still etched in her voice.

“You mentioned before something about a baby Harry? Could you tell me more?” Ruby looked at him sadly before shaking her head, her large bat-like ears waving.

“Baby Harry is being Master James’ and Misses Lily’s baby but Ruby is very sorry Master, Ruby is not knowing more,” Atticus nodded and thanked her, making his way out of the house to where he could apparate, just beyond the gates. He pulled up the hood of his cloak and apparated to a dark alley just off Diagon Alley. He stepped out, making sure his hood covered him as much as possible as he wanted to avoid anyone who would go near him. He made his way to the imposing building of gringotts, sending quick nods to the goblin guards. After making his way inside, he quickly found a goblin that was free.

“Good afternoon, I would like to meet with someone to discuss the matter of inheritance and possibility of an heir,” He spoke lowly, only loud enough for the goblin to hear. The goblin squinted at him before nodding.

“Very well, Mr. Potter. Please follow me.” The goblin hopped down and led him towards the private rooms and indicated for him to sit down opposite the large desk in the room.

“Someone will be with you in a moment.” He stayed before walking out. Atticus stepped up to the chair before sitting and crossing his legs, the image of the perfect Potter Lord. His grief was placed behind careful doors, never to be known. Eventually a new goblin came, introducing herself as Ginrak.

“I have been informed that you wish to claim the title of Lord Potter, is that correct?” Atticus nodded and leaned forward slightly.

“I have indeed come to claim the title, and all possible titles and all that pertains to them. I have also come to discuss the possibility of a relative being my heir.” Ginrak nodded and produced a thick sheet of parchment at the click of her fingers.

“As first order of business, Mr Potter, we shall do an inheritance test in order to find out any and all titles, vaults, magical items and magic you have inherited. Please place three drops of blood on this parchment if you are agreeable.” She slid the parchment closer to him and he looked at it with a calculating gaze. He took out his wand and cast a light wordless severing charm to cut his thumb. He let the three drops fall before healing his finger. He watched in fascination as his blood was adsorbed before the parchment filled with a neat cursive a moment later. He read it and was pleasantly surprised.

 

_Atticus Fleamont Potter_

  _Born: 21st of May, 1954._

  _Residing: Potter estate, York, England._

  _Titles: Potter heir, Gryffindor heir, Peverell heir._

  _Titles to claim: Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell._

  _Vaults to claim:_

_Potter main vault- 38,486,937 Galleons, 93,894 Sickles, 8,759 Knuts, 2,975 various magical items;_

  _Potter trust vault (Can only be withdrawn from by Harry Potter or his magical guardian)- 7,872 Galleons, 837 Sickles, 924 Knuts;_

  _Gryffindor vault- 946,205 Galleons, 3,736 Sickles, 1,936 Knuts, 947 various magical items;_

  _Peverell vault- 19,937 Galleons, 836 Sickles, 95 Knuts, 70 various magical items._

  _Inherited magic(s): Potter family magic, Gryffindor family magic, Peverell family magic, Wandless casting ability, Wordless casting ability, Magic sensitivity._

 

He hummed pleasantly as he read, only one thing confusing him: Harry Potter. He had one guess as to who he was and he dearly hoped he was right.

“May I claim all three titles today?” He asked Ginrak after carefully considering the information.

“Of course, Mr Potter. You will receive your lordship rings, which will be all you need to claim your rightful titles.” She clicked her fingers and three boxes appeared on the desk. The Potter one was a dark maroon with the crest inlaid in gold, the Gryffindor one a deep red with the crest in a more yellow gold and the Peverell one was almost a black green with the crest in silver. Atticus reached out hesitantly towards the Potter box and opened it, a ring with a gold band and similar colours to the box in the gem, the crest clear inside. He slid it carefully onto his left ring finger and felt his magic surge and connect with it, accepting him as Lord Potter. He did the same with the other two rings and looked down at the single ring now on the hand, the gem showing a mixture of all three crests and colours.

“Congratulations, Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell. Now onto the other matter you wished to discuss, would I be correct in assuming that Harry Potter is to be your heir?” Ginrak asked after banishing the boxes.

“First I would like to know who he is, seeing as the inheritance test mentioned a magical guardian, is he underage?” Atticus fiddled with his new ring as he spoke, it’s weight unusual.

“You don’t know about Harry Potter?” Ginrak asked with shock. Atticus nodded slowly, confused but Ginrak told him the entire story of ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’.

“I missed the entire war?” Atticus said in shock to himself. The goblin’s words left his mind reeling at how much he missed, at how he could’ve helped instead of being holed up safe instead of the Merlin forsaken wilderness. He vowed at that moment that he would do anything he could to help Harry.

“Who is Harry’s magical guardian?” He asked, intrigued as to who took him in.

“It is currently Albus Dumbledore, although as Harry’s only living magical relative, you can claim to be his magical guardian right now.”

“Dumbledore? As in Professor Dumbledore? Is he living with him?” Atticus was truly confused, there was no reason why Dumbledore would possibly become his magical guardian.

“No, Harry Potter lives with his muggle relatives, Mr and Mrs Dursley.”

“Could I claim to be his guardian now? Would it also be possible for me to get Harry to live with me? Perhaps convince relatives to make me his muggle guardian?”

“You most certainly can, Lord Potter. I am afraid that unless you get their permission however, you cannot gain custody of Harry.” Atticus sighed but went through the paperwork with Ginrak to become Harry’s magical guardian.

“Could you give me the address of these Dursleys? A visit is in order.”

 

Atticus returned home and helped Ruby clean the mansion with fervour, even going outside to neaten the garden and to make the mansion presentable. It took them almost two weeks to finish, after which Atticus moved onto creating a room for Harry, if he were ever to need it. Despite knowing he should, Atticus couldn’t bring himself to move into the master bedroom. The idea of it made his gut twist unpleasantly as his guilt over their death made itself known. Atticus also decided to get a new wardrobe, with decent muggle clothes included. He felt his 17 year old wardrobe was very lacking in clothes appropriate for a Lord.

Atticus chose a plain but high quality black muggle suit to wear once he visited the Dursleys. He decided to forgo the suit jacket, instead wearing the fitted black waistcoat, fitted midnight blue shirt, the tight black suit trousers and polished black wingtip shoes. He rolled his sleeves up before leaving, not wishing to be too warm. The summer sun was bright but not overwhelming as he left the house and he made his way outside of the gates in order to apparate to a lane way not to far from Privet Drive. He walked purposefully to number 4 before walking up their driveway and knocking on their door.

He waited patiently at the door, his hands clasped behind his back until a woman in her mid twenties answered the door. Her hair was blonde and her face thin and vaguely horse-like.

“Good afternoon. Mrs Dursley, I presume?” He smiled genially, casting a glance over her head and seeing a large, red-faced man standing in a doorway to the hall.

“Yes, but who’re you?” She asked, clear suspicion in her voice.

“If you would invite me in, I wish to speak to you in detail about my nephew; Harry Potter,” at his name, Mrs Dursley blanched before glancing back at her husband, who had also paled. Mrs Dursley opened the door silently, before stepping back to let Atticus in. He nodded to her as he stepped in and following Mr Dursley into the room he had returned to. Atticus had his suspicions, however, at their unusual reaction at the mention of Harry’s name. Mr and Mrs Dursley took the largest couch in what Atticus assumed to be the living room. He took a single chair which faced towards the Dursley’s slightly, leaning back and folded his hands top of his crossed legs.

“As you are now aware, Harry is my nephew. I am Atticus Potter and have regretfully been abroad my entire adult life. I was unfortunately ignorant of all that had transpired in England and to Harry and my own family. Where is Harry currently?” Atticus had vaguely notes that Mr Dursley had steadily been growing redder as he went on.

“Now look here, you freak! You don’t get to come in here, spouting on about ‘regret’ after we’ve had to deal with that urchin boy for four years!” Atticus stiffened at the words and the indignant tone.

“I see,” he said quietly, his mask straining to conceal his anger.

“Yes you very well will see! Your lot can just sod off for all I care, as long as you get rid of that thing you call Harry-!” Atticus slowly stood up, looming over the Dursleys. It quietened Mr Dursley as he looked up in fear.

“Show me to Harry.”

“You-!” Mr Dursley choked out, spluttering.

“I said show me to Harry, don’t make me ask again.” His cold tone snapped something in Mrs Dursley as she piped up.

“He’s under the stairs,” she said quietly and Mr Dursley spluttered some more. Atticus turned quickly and all but stormed to the cupboard. He took a moment to calm himself and control his mask before he banished the large lock on the door wandlessly. He opened the door slowly, scared of what he would find within. He crouched down slightly to look in, sick with the sight he saw before him. On top of a mouldy, filthy mattress sat a cowering 4 year old. His thin bony arms hugged his similarly thin legs, face pressed to his knees as he rocked and cried silently. Atticus felt his heart breaking as he looked at the child, his nephew. His throat stung and clenched as he moved to kneel at the door of the cupboard.

“Hey,” he said, his voice low and soft. Harry’s face jerked up as his scared emerald eyes met with warm brown ones.

“Hi Harry. I’m your uncle, Atticus Potter. I’m your Father’s brother.” Atticus watched as those unnaturally green eyes went from terror to hope.

“Are you going to take me away?” The words were spoken with such hope, such _need_ that Atticus knew he had no option. He smiled genuinely at Harry, a smile of love and sadness.


	2. Home

_ “Are you going to take me away?” The words were spoken with such hope, such need that Atticus knew he had no option. He smiled genuinely at Harry, a smile of love and sadness. _

 

“Of course, precious,” Atticus reached out slowly to the boy who looked momentarily panicked before Atticus rubbed his head fondly. He looked almost identical to how James had looked at his age, wide eyed and full of hope. But this isn’t James, he told himself firmly. After a moment he reached down and took Harry’s hand and lead him out of the cupboard. Once he was out, Atticus stood up and reached down to pick Harry up, one hand holding the underside of his right thigh as his left leg was behind his back. Harry stared at him in shock and left his hands dangling, unsure where to put them. Atticus guided his left hand around his neck and Harry seemed to understand, left hand holding on gently as his right held Atticus’ shoulder. Atticus smiled at him again before summoning the papers required for him to take Harry.

“Harry, I’m going to muffle my conversation with your  _ relatives  _ as I’m not sure what will be said.” Harry stared at the paper he had summoned before glancing at Atticus and back at the paper again.

“That’s okay,” he said it so quietly, it was a wonder that Atticus even heard it. He brought Harry into a short hug before letting him go. Harry had a small smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks, which made Atticus elated to see. He waved his hand slowly around Harry and saw his eyes widen in shock, probably at the feeling of magic. Atticus made his way back into the living room, where the Dursleys were still sitting pale-faced.

“You two are disgusting, how dare you treat such a sweet and innocent child in such a horrific manner,” he kept his face carefully schooled as he placed the papers on the table and took out a muggle pen.

“You will both sign this where appropriate and I will be removing Harry from your  _ ‘care’  _ and rest assured that I will be bring this knowledge to the authorities and you will face justice,” his voice was dripping with venom at the end. He stood over the Dursleys, Mrs Dursley turning impossibly pale and Mr Dursley reddening dramatically, until Mrs Dursley leaned forward and took up the pen.

“W-Where do I sign,” her voice was laced with fear, her hand that held the pen shaking. Atticus waves his hand and a line on the page was highlighted. The Dursleys recoiled at the casual display of magic. Mrs Dursley signed quickly before shoving the pen into her husband’s hand, shocking him out of his intense glaring.

“You filthy thing! How dare you think that I’ll sign your rubbish paper, how do I know you haven't cursed it or that we’re signing our lives away?!” Atticus fought to roll his eyes.

“If only I’d thought of that before, what a great idea Mr Dursley. Just sign the papers.” Mr Dursley seemed to pause at his tone, at Atticus raised his eyebrow. Mr Dursley went purple as he leaned forward to sign. Atticus took them quickly before leaving without a word. Once he was outside he cast the counter charm so Harry could hear his voice.

“I’m very sorry for what you had to go through, dear Harry, I vow to make it up to you,” Harry looked at him with a small smile and a slightly uncomprehending look as Atticus petted his head again.

“First things first, I’m going to bring you to a healer, to hopefully repair the damage they’ve done. We’re going to do something called apparation so we can get straight to the hospital, is that okay?” Atticus explained as he walked back to a deserted lane way. Harry nodded, uncertain.

“What’s apaparation?” His voice was quiet but sweet and Atticus turned to smile at him.

“Apparation is magic that lets you travel great distances in a few seconds, like teleportation,” Harry’s mouth fell open in awe.

“Magic?” He said, wonder in his voice. They turned the corner into the lane way and Atticus stopped to explain.

“Yes, I am a wizard, as you will be one day. We use wands,” he took his wand out of its holster to show Harry, “which help us use magic. Are you okay with Apparating? We should leave soon.” Harry stared at his wand in awe before looking back at him and nodding. Atticus smiled again.

“Hold on tight, it’s not the nicest experience,” he said before spinning lightly, the tugging feeling of apparation taking them to St. Mungos. Atticus looked at Harry before moving away from the apparation point, noting how he looked queasy. Thankfully it wasn’t busy and those who were there were too bury with their own problems. Atticus walked to the front desk, finding a free secretary.

“How can I help you, sir?” He said looking at some notes, before looking up. His eyes widened and he dropped his notes in shock, spluttering as he tried to speak.

“I wish to see a private and discreet healer over the matter of my nephew’s health,” Atticus said simply, well aware that both he and Harry would catch people’s attention. The secretary nodded, gaping. He quickly notified an appropriate healer before going back to staring between Atticus and Harry, who had turned his face into Atticus’ shoulder to escape his gaze. Atticus looked at Harry sadly before turning back to the secretary.

“I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t inform anyone that we were here, I wish to avoid any crowds or people nosing into our life,” the secretary nodded, and quickly averted his eyes.

“Misters Potter? I’m Healer Meave, I will be looking after Harry today,” A voice came from behind them. Atticus turned to see a middle aged woman with kind eyes.

“Or should I say Lord Potter?” She questioned as she noticed his ring, gesturing for him to walk with her.

“Yes, inherited my title two weeks ago, along with other minor titles. I have yet to claim my wizengamot seats however.” They continued down plain empty corridors, Harry looking curiously around.

“I’m very surprised Lord Potter, that you somehow managed to keep your inheritance from reporters.”

“Yes well, I wished for some discretion as I wanted  to gain guardianship of Harry here.” He nodded to Harry who looked to him in shock.

“Ah yes, tell me, why do you have Harry here today?” Atticus frowned.

“Perhaps we should wait until we’re somewhere more...private.” The healer’s happy expression turned confused then dark and she nodded unhappily. They made their way to a private children’s room, the walls a warm yellow, a bed in the middle and a metal table in the corner.

“If you could seat Harry on the bed please,” Atticus put Harry on the bed, but Harry refused not to have any contact with Atticus and gripped his hand tightly.

“I went to the Dursleys today - Harry’s relatives - as I wished to see Harry for the first time and perhaps gain custody if they were agreeable. However, when I arrived, I saw no sign of Harry until I was told that he was in the cupboard under the stairs.” The healer’s mouth turned down sharply as he told her this. She summoned a page and a quill and took down careful notes.

“When I saw the cupboard, it had a lock on the outside and inside was nothing but a filthy mouldy mattress and Harry huddled in the corner.” Harry gripped his hand tighter as he spoke. Once the healer finished writing she turned to Harry, her face kind and reassuring.

“Harry dear, could you tell me what the Dursleys did to you?” Her voice was soft and Atticus was very glad Harry was in her care.

“Th-They would lock me up when I did something weird and they wouldn’t give me food. They started making me cook but I can’t see it. Sometimes they would hit me if I was too weird.” His voice slowly turned from quiet into a barely audible whisper by the end. Atticus felt anger bubble up and gripped his free hand in a first. He squeezed Harry’s hand in reassurance before turning to the healer. Her face was distraught and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She wrote down what he’d said quickly before pulling out her wand.

“Harry, I’m going to do a scan with my wand to see if you’re okay, is that alright?” Harry nodded and looked down. The healer quickly did her scan, frowning at the results.

“Lord Potter I’m afraid that he’s suffered multiple injuries, from bruises to cuts to broken bones; not to mention his malnourishment.” Atticus nodded sadly.

“I presume they can be healed, or at least the damage partly undone?” She nodded and sent a message to one of the hospital’s potion masters. 

“He will need a dose of nutrient potions daily, as well as a potion to strengthen his bones and a scar treatment cream.” The potions and cream appeared on a small metal table in the corner.

“This will be enough to last three months and then Harry will need a check up, in order to see his process.” Atticus nodded before she explained the doses and time to take them.

“Thank you for all your help, Healer Meave. Could I possible be able to hire you as a private healer in the future? I think Harry likes you,” Atticus smiled at her as she looked to him in shock. Harry also looked to him in shock, but with a bright blush on his cheeks.

“Of course, Lord Potter, I would be more than happy to do so,” she handed him a small piece of parchment with her details on it.

“Please, call me Atticus.” He said as he picked Harry up again and accepted the bag of potions. Healer Meave brought them back to the apparation point before wishing them luck. Atticus quickly apparated then to the Potter estate, walking up the path happily. Harry stared around in awe.

 

“Where are we?” He asked, wonder in his voice as he took in the now neat gardens and the grand mansion.

“This is the Potter estate, your new home,” Atticus told him with a smile. Harry’s eyes jumped to his in shock.

“My new...home?”

“Yes, your home. I’ll show you your room now as well,” Atticus went through the large front doors that swung open at his touch. The large entrance room was now bright, with not even a trace of the dust that had covered everything. Atticus quickly climbed the grand stairs and made his way to Harry’s room which wasn’t too far from his own. He was very glad for his forethought in preparing a relatively plain room for him. He put Harry down and he ran into the room excitedly, looking around wildly.

“This is my room?” He asked, unsure but excited nonetheless. Atticus smiled and nodded.

“I only put the necessary things in, you can have whatever colour you want on the walls and if you want anything else, you only have to ask,” Harry smiled sheepishly as he turned to him.

“Could I-could I have a green room?” He asked so quietly that Atticus was again surprised he even heard it. He smiled brightly down at Harry before kneeling and hugging him. Harry stiffened for a second before he reached his arms around Atticus’ neck, holding on tightly. When Atticus pulled back he rubbed Harry’s head fondly.

“You look a lot like your father when he was your age, although he was a very loud as a child,”  and going into his teenage years, he thought to himself, Harry looked at him in awe.

“I look like my Dad?” He asked. It hit Atticus then that he’d probably never seen even a picture of his father. He took Harry’s hand and stood up.

"I’ll get our family album for you, Harry, so you can see your father,” he lead Harry along to the library, to the corner with old family records and more recently photo albums.

“Unfortunately the only knowledge I have of your mother is that James had teased her and her him until the end of sixth year and that then they got together in seventh year,” he thought back to the owls sent from James which had grown more and more infrequent as time went on, eventually stopping when he presumably joined the war. The thoughts on the letters made him think, however, on the close friends James had mentioned. He would have to find out about them. He took the most recent album out which contained all the pictures of Atticus’ and James’ life at the Potter estate. He lead Harry to a large chair sitting in the corner and sat down with him in his lap. He opened the book and started to flip through to James’ birth before Harry’s hand stopped him.

“I want to learn more about you, Uncle Atticus,” he said softly, his curious eyes gazing up into Atticus’. Atticus’ eyes widened in surprise and he flipped back to the first picture of him as a baby, with Mum holding him and Dad hugging her from behind, both staring lovingly down at him. He felt tears prick his eyes but he calmed himself before continuing. He told Harry everything in his and James’ childhood, from birthdays, to Yules, to when he first held his brother, to when he left them all behind in his need to discover more about the origin of magic. He told Harry what little he could about James’ school life through the letters he’d gotten and committed to memory.

Harry was fast asleep before he could finish. Atticus cradled the small, thin body of his nephew and finally let his silent tears fall. He hugged Harry closer to him, his guilt overwhelming in how he’d neglected the purest child he’d ever seen. When his tears stopped and he felt the loss of his parents and brother be filled slightly by the child before him, Atticus took him to his room and tucked him in gently. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead, before a quiet pop outside the door drew his attention. He saw Ruby peer around the door to look at Harry in awe before noticing his gaze and retreating with a jump. He smiled at her antics before leaving the room himself. Closing the door quietly behind himself, he turned to look at Ruby.

“Why has Master gotten a boy?” She asked, large eyes wide.

“This is Harry, Ruby, he’ll be staying with us now.” Atticus smiled as Ruby turned from shock to sheer joy.

“Master Atticus will be making sure Master Harry is safe? Master Atticus will be letting Ruby look after Master Harry?” Ruby continued to gush and Atticus decided to interrupt her with a small laugh.

“Yes Ruby, but we will be needing a nice dinner to welcome him home,” he saw the metaphorical fires ignite in Ruby’s eyes.

“Ruby will be making Masters the bestest dinner!” She disappeared with another pop before Atticus could even say anything. He shook his head at her actions fondly before going to the study. He glanced around the tall shelves before his eyes landed on the book he’d been searching for. He pulled out the heavy tome of wizarding laws and wizengamot powers before settling in the large leather chair behind the desk. He was resolute that his first order of business was to be familiar with any and all laws in order to live up to his title as ‘Lord’. After an hour or so of reading he heard Harry’s faint voice.

“-tticus? Uncle Atticus where are you?” His voice was unsure but scared and he left his chair quickly and opened the door to search the hall for Harry. He saw him at the end of the hall and his head had whipped around at the sound of the door. His scared eyes filled with relief when he saw Atticus.

“Come here, Harry, you’re okay,” Harry padded quickly down the hall to him and Atticus held the study door open for him to come in. After closing the door behind him, he picked up Harry and sat back in the desk chair.

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Harry nodded slightly before looking up at him and away again.

“When I woke up you weren’t there and I was scared you left,” Atticus felt his heart clench at not thinking ahead. He petted Harry’s head before drawing him into a hug. Harry threw his hands around Atticus’ neck happily and hugged him tightly. Atticus felt unbelievably happy that even within a day Harry had made big steps. Just then, Ruby popped in which made Harry jump and whip his head around at the sudden noise.

“Ruby has finished Master’s meals, Ruby tried her very best she did!” Harry stared at Ruby, unsure what to make of her.

“Harry this is Ruby, the Potter family house-elf. She looks after the mansion and cooks for us,” Harry looked briefly at Atticus before turning back to Ruby.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ruby,” he said hesitantly, but Ruby heard and smiled brightly at Harry.

“Thank you Master Harry, Ruby is happy to be meeting you too!” She nodded her head vigorously before turning to Atticus, “Dinner is ready on the table, Master. Ruby is hoping Masters will be enjoying it.” She disappeared again and Harry gaped at her.

“I thought that you need a wand to...to aprate?” Harry frowned in thought.

“That’s for wizards, house-elves have different magic to us which makes it more natural for them to do wandless magic.” He said softly, putting him down and taking his hand to lead him to the dining room. Harry nodded seriously before going quiet in thought. When they got to the dining room, Atticus noticed that Ruby had indeed gone all out. A full roast duck and all the trimmings, plus various light side dishes. The table was full of food the two of them couldn’t finish alone. Sighing fondly, Atticus helped Harry onto a chair after summoning a cushion so he could look over the table and eat.

“What do you want Harry?” Atticus stood beside him, ready to put food on his plate. Harry cast an eye over everything and felt overwhelmed.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had anything like this,” he admitted, looking up into Atticus’ warm eyes.

“How about a bit of everything then?” He smiled at Harry before picking small bits of all the dishes, careful not to give him too much. Harry looked happily down at his food but waited until Atticus had filled his plate and taken a bite before starting to eat. Atticus noticed his behaviour and hoped to change it in the coming months.

“Harry, would you be okay with a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow? We need to get you new clothes and a few other bits, we can even get the paint for your room,” Harry looked at him with pure excitement before nodding eagerly.

“What kind of green should I get? I like dark green but I also like light green, but a green in the middle would be nice to?” he rambled, his normal hesitance forgotten in excitement.

“How about you wait until you see the colours they have in the shop, I’m sure it’ll be easier to choose then. Although, I think a lighter green would suit your room very well,” Harry nodded eagerly again.

“What else are you getting?”

“Well, I was wondering whether or not you’d like a broom,” Harry looked confused for a second until his face shifted to something unreadable.

“Will I have to clean?” His voice was small and wavering and Atticus desperately backtracked.

“No, no, of course not Harry, the only time I’ll make you clean up is if you make a mess or leave something lying around,” Harry sagged in relief.

“Why would I need a broom then?”

“Brooms are used for flying and mostly in a wizard game called Quidditch,”

“Quit-itch?” Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Quidditch is a game where three chasers on each side try and get a ball past one of two keepers and through one of the three hoops. At the same time, two beaters on either side try and distract the chasers on the opposite side. Then the seeker has to look for the snitch, and when the seeker catches it, the game ends. This all, of course, happens on brooms,” Harry was awed and very eager to try.

“Do you play quit-itch?” Atticus fought not to smile at Harry’s adorable pronunciation.

“Yes, your father and I played all the time when we were younger. We both made it onto our school house’s team,”

“School house?”

“We both went to the wizarding school in Scotland, which has four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Your father was in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw,” Harry looked so interested in his words but they had both finished eating and it was late.

“I think it’s time for bed now, Harry. You’ll want to have plenty of energy for tomorrow.” Harry’s face fell and he almost felt bad until he checked the time. Harry jumped off the chair begrudgingly before coming over to take Atticus’ hand. They walked together to Harry’s room, Atticus conjured a pair of pyjamas for Harry to wear and helped him change his clothes. Atticus lifted Harry into bed before tucking him in as he did earlier. Harry bit his lip before speaking softly.

“Could you tell me a story?” Atticus smiled and sat on the side of the bed, Harry giggling as the dip made him fall into Atticus.

“Let’s see, what kind of story do you want? How about when I first went to India…” Atticus told the story, adding in dramatics that managed to bring smiles to Harry’s face and make him laugh. When he fell asleep, Atticus brushed his hair from his eyes before kissing his forehead.

“Good night, precious,” He smiled as Harry mumbled a vague ‘night’ before Atticus left the room quietly.


	3. A trip and an unlikely encounter

Harry shot up, panting wildly as the last of the nightmare left his mind. His pyjamas were slightly damp with cold sweat and Harry shivered in the cool summer air. The darkness of his room felt overwhelming and he jumped off the bed and padded quickly to the door. He opened his door and peered down the hall, grateful that there was two large windows either end, flooding the hall in moonlight. He stepped out cautiously but was suddenly at a loss. He hadn’t found out which was Atticus’ room, and there wasn’t any light coming out from under the doors so he must be asleep. His nightmare came back to him and he feared to disturb Atticus, after all, he wouldn't want to be woken...right? There was a low creak from the stairs which sent a shock of fear through Harry, making his mind up.

“Uncle Atticus? Uncle where are you?” He called down the hall, but nothing happened. He heard another creak from downstairs and his eyes pricked with tears.

“Uncle where are you? Uncle Atticus? Atticus? Ruby?” His voice wavers and cracked by the end as he tears began to fall. He heard a pop and jumped, looking up and seeing Ruby’s big blue eyes looking at him in concern.

“Is Master Harry being okay? Does he want Master Atticus?” Harry nodded as a quiet sob left his throat.

“Follow Ruby, Master Harry, Ruby will show you Master Atticus,” she walked down the hall quietly, with Harry following behind her, rubbing at his eyes. Ruby opened a door to what Harry presumed to be Atticus’ bedroom. The moonlight cast enough light for Harry to see the large bed and the figure on top, which could only be Atticus. He took a few cautious steps into the room and Ruby closed the door behind him, making him jump a little. He made his way over to the bed before scrambling up the side, which disturbed Atticus from his sleep.

“Wha-Harry? Is that you? Are you okay?” His voice was sluggish and deep and somehow it calmed Harry right away. He sat in front of Atticus who was rubbing his eyes to wake up a little. Harry sniffled and it was all it took for Atticus to pull him down gently, curling around him in a hug. For the first time since Harry could remember, he felt truly safe and as if nothing could hurt him as long as Atticus was wrapped around him. Atticus just continued to pet his head as he cried, letting himself be comforted as Atticus waited until he calmed down. After a while, Harry had stopped crying, only the occasional snuffle or hiccup coming out.

“What happened Harry?” He asked softly, his voice clearer then before. Harry gave one last snuffle before telling him.

“I had a nightmare-about before, with Uncle Vernon. He had seen me about to fall before my magic stopped me. He didn’t like that.” He was quiet, voice raw from crying. He felt Atticus stiffen slightly before relaxing which had Harry confused.

“Do you want to stay in here for tonight?” Atticus asked him softly, hand stilling on his head.

“Can I?”

“Of course.”

Harry fell asleep quickly under Atticus’ soothing hand and the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. Atticus continued petting his head long after Harry fell asleep as he thought but eventually moved his hand as he felt sleep coming. 

When Atticus slowly stirred awake the next morning, he was very confused. There was a small foot on his forehead and well as his chest. He almost jumped up in shock once he’d remembered what had happened during the night. He cast a wandless and wordless tempus charm and was relieved to see that they still had plenty of time to miss the worst of the mid-summer shopping crowds. That reminded him, he had seen Harry’s birthday on the forms he’d gotten and it was coming up soon. He’d have to make sure to give him a proper birthday. The foot on his forehead slipped down onto his nose, narrowly missing his eye. He picked up both of Harry’s feet gently before moving out from under him. He propped up some of the extra pillows on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He took the book that was on his bedside table and began to read.

When it was coming up to eight, Atticus decided to wake Harry by placing a hand on his shoulder and calling his name. When he eventually woke, he smiled up at Atticus.

“‘Morning Atty,” he said it so softly and so happily that Atticus froze in disbelief before shaking it off.

“Good morning Harry, we have a busy day today. We better eat quickly before we get ready to go.” Harry blinked slowly and sleepily at him before he remembered where they were going, his eyes snapping open in excitement. He jumped up on the bed, gripping Atticus’ shoulders as he bounced slightly on the mattress.

“Do we have to eat first? When are we going? Can we go soon? Are we Ap-rating? Where Is Diagonally? What shops are we going to?” Atticus laughed as he was bombarded with Harry’s multiple questions.

“Yes, soon, yes, London, a few different shops,” seemingly happy with the answers, Harry jumped off the bed and ran to the door before opening it and looking back.

“Come on, we have to eat quickly so we can go right away!” He didn’t wait to hear a reply before running out, no doubt running down the stairs to the dining room. Atticus rolled his eyes, already fond of Harry. He took his time to stretch before following Harry down to the dining room, where he was sitting at the table eating a croissant, no doubt having gotten Ruby’s help to get up.

“Dis verr tasy,” Harry said around his mouthful of croissant.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he said with a smile before getting a croissant for himself. After breakfast and after Harry took his potions, he let Ruby give Harry a tour of the mansion while he changed so he wouldn’t get lost again. He found a few pillowcases he could transfigure into clothes for Harry before choosing his clothes. After choosing a deep maroon robe, white shirt and tight light grey trousers, Atticus picked up his light cloak and went to Harry’s room. He found him sitting on the floor with Ruby as she told up about everything Atticus and James had gotten up to as children.

“You shouldn’t encourage him, Ruby,” he told her with a grin as the elf smiled back.

“Ruby is thinking Ruby would like if Master Harry isn’t as bold as Master Atticus and Master James was,” Atticus laughed and Harry soon followed, even Ruby gave a tinkling laugh. When their laughter died down, Atticus turned to Harry.

“Since you don’t have any wizarding clothes, I’ll have to transfigure-make some for you.” He took out the four pillow cases he’d found that would work well. He placed them on the bed and transfigured him a white casual shirt, light grey trousers, an emerald green robe and a light cloak. He transfigured Harry’s battered runners into plain black leather shoes. He helped Harry change and they made their way to the front door. Atticus stopped and swung his cloak around him, fixing the clasp and doing the extra tie to keep it closed. He did the same for Harry except without the tie as it was a short cloak. He knelt in front of him, his cloak and robes pooling around him.

“I’m going to have to put something called a glamour on you, which is magic that will change how people will see you, such as having different coloured hair. Is this okay?”

“It’s okay. Why do you need to?”

“Our family is a bit famous and I want to spend the day with you, without having to worry about anyone else.” Harry nodded seriously as Atticus began to cast the spell. Harry’s hair grew from sticking up at odd angles to slight curls falling almost to his shoulder and went from black to auburn. His skin paled and his shocking green eyes dulled and had flecks of brown. Harry vibrated excitedly when he noticed his hair growing.

“What do I look like? What do I look like? Wow I’m so white now!” Atticus huffed a laugh and comjured a mirror to show Harry. He took in every detail in awe.

“My hair is so long! My eyes look so weird!” Atticus finally chuckled and Harry looked up at him with a big grin.

“I want to see you do it!” He stared eagerly at him, his new eyes somehow lessening the bright curiosity the usually held. Atticus waved his wand over himself and Harry had a gaping smile as his features changed. He changed his hair from black to auburn like Harry’s and it grew to just below his shoulders, curled more then usual. His sharp features softened, and his skin paled slightly. Once the spell finished he drew his hair back into a ponytail, with hair falling either side of his face to frame it.

“Wow, you look so different!” Atticus smiled at him and stood up again, taking Harry’s hand. They walked out together and disapparated from outside the Potter estate.

They apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and Harry looked around in awe at all the robed Witches and Wizards around him. Atticus pulled him along past the bar, nodding to the bartender. They went through a backdoor into a tiny walled in space. Harry stared in wonder as Atticus - who looked very odd right now to Harry - took out his wand and tapped the wall in a pattern. Harry gaped as the bricks slid and moved out of the way, revealing a slanting street with brightly coloured shop fronts lining it. The crowd wasn’t thin but it’s wasn’t too crowded either. Atticus returned his wand to his sleeve before leading Harry down the street.

“First things first Harry, we have to go to Gringotts; the magical world’s bank.” He continued talking as they walked down the street towards a large building at the end, “It’s run by goblins and I would encourage you to be polite as you do not wish to be on their bad side.” When they reached the bank, Atticus nodded to the guards before entering and approaching a free goblin.

“I wish to see Ginrak, if at all possible, over the matters we were previously discussing,” the goblin looked at him boredly before leading the two of them to an empty room and leaving. They sat in the chairs provided and Harry shifted nervously as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. After a few minutes the door opened and Ginrak came in, taking her seat behind the desk. She glanced at Harry before looking back at Atticus with a raised eyebrow. Atticus sighed and produced the paper that he had made Dursleys sign. Harry’s curiosity was piqued as Ginrak read the papers with a grin.

“Very good, Lord Potter. No one could possibly refute your position as Harry’s guardian now, however, what urged you to do so?” Harry’s heart soared once he understood what she said. Atticus sent him a sad look that had Harry confused until he pulled out a folder with more papers.

“These are the medical reports I received after bringing Harry to see a healer yesterday,” he said quietly and Ginrak read them quickly.

“I can agree with your actions, Lord Potter, indeed it’s rather interesting that his previous magical guardian should have failed to notice such thing.” Atticus nodded and Harry was lost in what they began talking about, something about a ‘case’. He glanced curiously at Ginrak, taking in her features and how different they were to a human’s. Harry was happy to leave when Atticus lead him out of the room and out into the main hall, and out onto the street again.

“How about we go get the paint for your room now?” Atticus asked and Harry nodded. They made their way to Piper’s Peculiar Paints and Harry looked around in excitement, a grin on his face. They found the green paints and Atticus stood back as Harry looked over all the options, trying to decide which he preferred. After a while he took down three tins and lined them up on the ground, squatting as as stared at each one intently.

“Atticus, I don’t know which one to choose,” he whined slightly and Atticus couldn’t help his smile. He squatted down next to Harry, his robes pooling around them. He looked at the colours Harry picked and was surprised at the smart options. He had chosen a light, almost pastel lime green, a light emerald and a pale jade green.

“Do you have any favourites from these three?” Harry debated with himself before pointing to the pastel green.

“I really like this one, but I also really like the other ones,” Atticus picked up the pot to look at it closely.

“Then how about we get this one for now and if you decide you really want another shade we can come back?” Harry mulled this over, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Okay!” After paying Atticus put the tin in his magically expanding pouch and they went out on the street again, walking to Madam Malkin’s.

“We’ll get your clothes done now so that they might be ready by the time we get home,” Harry nodded.

“Okay!” He swung their hands back and forth as they walked, unaware of the soft smiles Atticus had every time he looked down at him. They walked to a shop that had both brightly coloured and dark robes on display.

“This is Madam Malkin’s, she’ll fit you with good clothes,” They entered the shop, a bell chiming above them. A woman currently measuring a small blonde haired boy looked up.

“Welcome to Madam Malkin’s, please stand there to be measured and fitted,” she gestured to a a circular pedestal and Atticus lightly pressed Harry forward to stand on it. He looked over at the boy being measured who had an unhappy look on his face as the measuring tapes flew around him. The man with him who had been looking off in boredom looked to Harry once he stood on the pedestal. Harry reached out for Atticus’ hand automatically for support. The man turned his gaze to Atticus however, looking down at his Lordship ring, his eyes widening slightly when he saw it.

“I wasn’t aware a new Lord had inherited, however did you manage to keep it from the papers?” He drawled, his eyes raking up and down his body.

“I preferred to keep it as discreet as possible, at least until I had adopted my nephew,” the man’s eyes glanced momentarily at Harry.

“I see. So which house have you claimed Lordship for, if I may ask?”

“Potter, mainly,” the man’s eyes widened slightly again as his mask fell slightly.

“I wasn’t aware that there was any heir apart from-“ his eyes glanced back to Harry, his realisation clear. Atticus smiled at him kindly.

“As you are most likely aware, it is better for us both to avoid public scrutiny through glamours. You are Lord Malfoy, I assume?”

“Indeed,” was all he said.

“Father, what are you talking about?” A whining voice piped up. They all looked to the young Malfoy, a grey formal robe being fitted on him. It was a show of Madam Malkin’s professionalism that she didn’t even react to anything being said.

“Nothing Draco, why don't you talk to Lord Potter’s nephew,” Harry looked up at Atticus, who nodded back. Harry turned back to Draco and held his hand out to him.

“I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you,” Draco shook his hand with his free one, eyes wide in curiosity.

“Are you the Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord?” He asked innocently.

“I’ve never fought anybody,” Harry replied, confused.

“Oh, well I think it would’ve been amazing if you had,” they began talking about Quidditch and brooms as the adults talked about more serious matters.

“‘Nephew?’ Would that be implying that you are James Potter’s brother Atticus?” Lucius peered up at down at the man, the glamours making him wonder at how much of the Potter’s looks he’d inherited.

“I am indeed,” Atticus was similarly curious of the Malfoy Lord after seeing him occasionally throughout Hogwarts.

“Everyone believed you to be dead after not hearing anything from you for years, what with the war and with how seemingly remote you had been,” Atticus frowned slightly, guilt rising again.

“I suppose my reentrance into society is dearly needed,”

“Indeed it is, the wizengamot have been concerned with the growing number of vacancies as Lords with multiple titles have been dying, with no heir to inherit,”

“Is it struggling then?”

“It will never struggle, simply those who want power have to curry favour with less, thus achieving their goal more easily,” Atticus considered his words before Madam Malkin interrupted them.

“The robes are ready, Lord Malfoy. Please join me at the desk to pay.” Lucius and Draco left then, Draco walking in step with his father before standing quietly beside him. Atticus looked down at Harry, who seemed pleased.

“Did you get on well with Draco?,” he asked quietly. Harry looked up at him with a grin.

“Yes! He knows a lot about brooms and Quidditch, he said I should visit him so we could play together!” Atticus smiled just as Madam Malkin came to them. Atticus nodded to Lucius as he passed by to leave.

“What are you looking for today, Lord Potter?”

“I am looking for a new wardrobe for Harry, with all the necessities and possible extras.” She nodded and got to work measuring Harry and picking robe after robe, shirt after shirt until Harry had a full wardrobe, ready for all occasions. Everything was charmed to grow with Harry until he was eight, when he would have to do the same again. Atticus paid for everything and had it sent back to the estate when it was ready. When they left the shop, Harry was beaming. He had things to call his own for the first time since he could remember. They went to Quality Quidditch Supplies then, to get Harry a training broom, Atticus a new broom, proper Quidditch gloves and boots in dragonhide and a box with all the balls and the beater’s bats. When Atticus had gone to check on his and James’ old box, he found the snitch and one bludger gone, the charms faded on the other and the Quaffle almost falling apart.

Harry couldn’t contain himself as he went from one shelf to another, to staring longingly at the brooms on display. He was desperate to play right away despite wanting to keep shopping with Atticus. Atticus noticed how torn he was and decided to hurry up with the shopping. After paying and shrinking everything to fit in his pouch, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, as Atticus was in dire need of an owl. When they entered, Harry immediately went to look at the snowy owls while Atticus went to the Eagle owls. After careful consideration, he chose a pale grey owl with flecks of black and golden eyes. After paying for the owl and all the necessary extras, he brought both the owl and Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron to apparate home.

When they got inside, Atticus went straight to the owlery to let his owl, Tenebris, get used to it. When he left, he noticed Harry waiting expectantly outside, having followed him.

“Can you teach me how to use a broom?” His eyes were pleading but still lacked the pure green they usually hold.

“Let me remove the glamours first,” Atticus said before waving his wand over both of them. Atticus was extremely glad to have short hair again, the feeling of something on his neck had been annoying him. They went to Harry’s room first, opening the large package of clothes on his bed that had been delivered before Atticus sent almost everything away to the large wardrobe in the corner. He left out Harry’s Quidditch trousers and tshirt and took his shrunken dragonhide gloves and boots from his magically expanded pouch. He helped Harry change before changing in his own room, leading Harry out to the small Quidditch pitch in the center of the grounds. He tested the wards of the pitch and strengthened them slightly, before casting a permanent cushioning charm on the ground for safety. He took out the ball box and charmed them all not to leave the pitch.

Harry stood expectantly in front of him and he finally relented, and took out his broom and unshrunk it. He placed it on the ground close to Harry before instructing him up until the point of hovering. Harry was concentrated on hovering a meter in the air, looking down and Atticus saw his chance. Taking out a camera from his pouch, Atticus caught the exact moment that Harry looked at him with a face-splitting grin. Despite his confusion, Harry’s joy couldn’t be diminished.

“Look at me Uncle Atticus! I’m flying! Why did you take a photo?” Atticus smiled brightly back.

“I’m watching you, Harry, you’re doing amazingly well. I’m going to add it to the album,” Harry’s shock made the broom wobble slightly.

“I’m going to be apart of the Potter album?”

“Of course, Harry. A new one is made for every generation, so I’ll have to get it made first but once it is, this’ll be the first picture if I can’t find an earlier one.” Harry’s grin was back in full force.

“Can I start moving? I really want to fly properly,” Atticus smiled and nodded. Immediately Harry spun around and started speeding around the pitch, his excited laughs filling the grounds.

After an hour or two of watching Harry not growing tired of whizzing around the pitch, Ruby brought them lemonade and promised lunch in an hour. Atticus somehow managed to convince Harry to drink some lemonade before heading straight back on his broom. Atticus conjured a chair to relax in and he enjoyed sipping his lemonade and watching Harry’s pure joy as he flew. He summoned a book to read until Ruby told him that lunch was ready. Atticus eventually got Harry off the broom and they enjoyed lunch together before Harry ran straight back out to spend the evening flying. When dinner was nearing, Atticus had to step in. He cast a slowing charm on Harry and walked over to him where he came to a stop.

“It’s time for dinner now Harry, you can fly some more tomorrow,”

“Can’t I fly more after dinner?”

“No, we’ll be relaxing in the parlour after dinner as I wish to teach you a game,” Harry ate dinner excitedly as he wanted to play the game that Atticus had yet to tell him about. When they both finished, Atticus lead Harry to the parlour and to a small stone table with a chessboard engraved on top. Atticus seated Harry on on chair and got a box from a nearby shelf. Harry watched in excitement as intricate marble chess pieces were lined up in front of him. When Atticus finished arranging Harry’s side and then his own, he began to teach Harry all about wizarding chess.

Two hours and 10 games later, Harry was enjoying chess immensely. Although Atticus was taking it easy on Harry, Harry showed great aptitude for it. When it was getting late neither of them wanted to stop but Atticus eventually got Harry to go to bed. After changing, being tucked in and getting a kiss on his forehead, Harry went to sleep more content than ever before. When he left Harry’s room quietly, Atticus went to his study. He sat in the great leather chair that he so often saw his father in. He pulled out some parchment and penned a letter to Sirius Black, the man James had never failed to mention in every letter.

 

_ Sirius Black, _

_ I am uncertain whether or not James ever spoke to you about me, but I am his older brother Atticus. I have returned home recently after many years and have returned to the tragedy of both my parents and dear James’ death. I have taken it upon myself to look after young Harry, for many reasons. _

_ I wish to get in contact with you as I want Harry to know more about his parents and of course, his godfather. _

_ Kindest Regards, _

_ Atticus Potter. _

 

He folded the parchment carefully after drying the ink and sealed it with the Potter seal. He opened the window and whistled, happy to see Tenebris land on the window sill a moment later. 

“Can you get this to Sirius Black? I don’t know where he lives,” Tenebris hooted indignantly and flew off the moment the letter was secure. Atticus sat down heavily in his chair, curious to find out about the man his brother had clearly loved. Atticus silently cursed at how hard it would be to get any information on James and his wife, since he didn’t know his friends. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and hoped that Sirius could offer some answers. Atticus continued to read well into the night before realising the time and retiring to his bed. When he was woken up in the middle of the night by Harry curling against him, he simply pulled him close and they both fell asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! ^-^


	4. Taking Action

The next day Atticus and Harry were woken by an insistent tapping on the window. Atticus woke first and stared blearily at the tawny owl tapping its beak against the window. Harry woke after Atticus started shifting to get out of bed and sat up rubbing his eyes as Atticus opened the window. He took the parchment from the bird and it flew off without waiting for a treat or a reply. Atticus inspected the parchment, it was good quality but not expensive and his name was written in an unfamiliar hand. When he turned it over he was surprised to see the purple Hogwarts seal and quickly opened it. He bristled as he read the words, a scowl forming.

 

_Atticus Potter,_

  _It has come to my attention that you are now looking after Harry Potter; a boy I’d entrusted, as his magical guardian, to the care of his loving family._

  _I will be visiting you later to discuss this matter further._

  _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

  _Order of Merlin First class,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards,_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

  


Atticus tutted at how half of the page was taken up by his titles.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked, still sitting in bed.

"Nothing, just a man sticking his nose into things he shouldn’t,” Harry frowned in thought before sliding off the bed.

“Can we have breakfast now?”

“Of course, go on down. I’ll be with you in a few minutes,” Harry nodded before walking out of the room to the dining room. Atticus read the letter again before changing into a dress shirt and trousers, putting a smart buy not formal deep blue robe on. He left the letter in the study before going to the dining room, where Harry was happily chatting to Ruby.

“Good morning, Ruby,”

“Good morning, Master Atticus! Ruby has made tasty food for Masters!” Atticus sat down and they ate together, conversing easily. When they finished eating, Atticus brought Harry back to the library after changing him into a simple shirt and trousers and giving him his potions.

“Did you learn how to read or write at all yet?” Atticus asked.

“My teacher taught me a little but Dudley wouldn’t let me have a book or a pencil in class,” Atticus frowned and looked for the old books he had as a child. He picked one up, reading the title he knew Harry would like it. ‘My broom and me’, a children’s book all about Quidditch. He taught Harry until he felt a pull at the wards, telling him that someone wanted to enter.

“Looks like we’ll have to get back to this later, Harry. We have a visitor.” Harry followed as Atticus made his way to the front door, but stayed half-hidden behind it as Atticus walked the path to the gates. When Atticus saw Dumbledore for the first time in over 10 years he was surprised by the slight agitation around him, which he belatedly realised was his magic. Dumbledore was wearing what could only be described as a bizarre robe in a light, almost grey blue with odd yellow shapes all over.

“Professor, I have to say I was surprised by your sudden letter this morning,” Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to take in and dissect every detail of his appearance, sending a disturbed but unnoticeable shiver up Atticus’ spine.

“It’s good to see you, Atticus, after all the years you’ve been away,” Although not one to care about titles and whatnot, Dumbledore’s disregard for his new Lordship and even etiquette irked him. Which just added to his irritation of a surprise meeting.

“Indeed,” Atticus stalked back up the path to the mansion, annoyed mostly at himself for being so affected. He sensed more then saw Dumbledore following him. The moment Atticus set his eyes on Harry flipped his mood immediately as he looked up with him with large, concerned eyes. Atticus held his hand out and Harry happily slipped his much smaller one into Atticus’. The touch comforted both of them and Atticus felt ready to face Dumbledore again.

“If you’ll follow us into the drawing room,” he said politely, leading the way to the large but comfortable room at the back of the mansion. Atticus sat on the loveseat, Harry climbing up beside him and sitting against him. Atticus waved a hand towards the seat somewhat opposite them and Dumbledore sat down.

"Ruby?” He called, and she apparated in beside their seat.

“Could you get some refreshments for us and our guest?”

“Of course Master!” She said happily before apparating away, only to come back a minute later and give them all a glass of fresh lemonade. When she left, Dumbledore spoke up.

“Shouldn’t we discuss this in private?” He said, looking pointedly at Harry.

“Seeing as this matter concerns him, no. Harry should have a say in what he wants or what will happen to him.” Atticus said firmly.

“Very well. I wanted to find out why you took Harry from his rightful guardians, going against my wishes as his magical guardian,”

“Yes that’s a matter I was curious about actually. Why were you, a wizard with no blood relation or other relation to Harry, made his magical guardian? Why was I also not notified and made his guardian?” Dumbledore looked at him incomprehensibly.

“Because you weren’t available and his muggle relatives were clearly a better choice for his guardianship,”

“I was talking about your guardianship but anyway, what do you mean by better choice? When I came upon Harry he was locked in a cupboard, underfed and covered in bruises,” Atticus could feel the indignation swirling around Dumbledore and decided he would keep this meeting short.

“The boy needs to be kept away from magical until he goes to Hogwarts! He clearly needs a normal upbringing which you could never provide! He needs to go back to the Dursley’s and as his magical guardian I will return him!” Dumbledore had leaned forward in his rant, making Harry grip onto Atticus’ robs in fright. Atticus put a hand around Harry to calm them both.

“Seeing as you are clearly unaware, I was made Harry’s magical guardian and I also adopted him with the consent of his previous ‘caretakers’. I will not allow you to take my nephew away, and if you try, don’t doubt I’ll bring it to the attention of the authorities.” Dumbledore recoiled back at his words.

“You can’t possibly be his guardian! You had no right to-“

“That’s where you’re wrong, because as Harry’s last remaining magical relative I have all the rights to be not only his magical guardian but his caretaker. I would implore you to leave now, Albus. Nothing will come of this.” Dumbledore’s face turned momentarily furious but it was gone so fast that Atticus almost thought he imagined it. He stood quickly and stalked out of the room without a word to either of them. They heard the vague sound of the front doors closing and Harry sighed in relief.

“You’ll never let him bring me back, right Atty?” Atticus turned back to him, and pulled him closer.

“Of course not Harry.”

 

They had lunch then, when Harry brought up the matter of painting his room. When they finished eating, Atticus made his way to Harry’s room with Harry following. Harry watched in awe as Atticus waved his wand around wordlessly, the furniture sliding together in the middle.

“Hey Atty? Why can’t you use magic to make the walls green?” Atticus smiled at the nickname as he took out the paint pot and opened it.

“It’s tends to fade quickly since no one’s come up with a permanent spell, stay close to the door now,” when Harry was safe by the door, Atticus started swirling his wand which made the paint come flowing up from the pot. It swirled around in a mass of light green before he flicked his wand, sending even amounts of paint to each wall. It coated it all evenly and Atticus cast a drying spell before moving the furniture back.

“That was so cool!” Harry gushed and ran over to Atticus’ side, grabbing a bit of his robe and jumping up and down. Afterwards they went to play some more chess, which Harry had become a quick fan of. They were playing for a while before Ruby came in, a letter made of expensive parchment in her hands.

“Master Atticus be getting letters!” She said happily, handing over the letter and disapparating. Atticus looked it over, his name written in an elegant cursive. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he noticed the Malfoy family seal on the back. He popped the seal and took out the letter, the parchment crinkling nicely.

 

_Lord Atticus Potter,_

  _I was intrigued by our conversation in Madam Malkin’s and wished to extend you an invitation to visit the Malfoy Manor. Draco had also been insisting on meeting Harry again, so please feel free to invite him also._

  _I am also extending an invitation to you and Harry both to my midsummer fête, which will have all the most notables in attendance. Please consider these invitations._

  _Yours sincerely,_

  _Lord Lucius Malfoy._

  


Atticus considered the letter, before telling Harry of the invites.

“Can we go? I want to see Draco again! He said we could play Quidditch together!” Atticus knew he couldn’t refuse Harry, his excited emerald eyes too hard to resist. He sighed in defeat.

“I’ll write back to Lord Malfoy and ask when he’s free,” Harry jumped off his chair and rounded the table to wrap his arms around Atticus’ waist.

“Thank you!” Atticus put his arm around him and hugged back and they stayed there until Harry pulled back. Atticus stood up and started making his way to his study, with Harry following. Atticus sat Harry at an old folding writing table and got him to practice writing with a quill and ink. Although he wasn’t completely happy, Harry was eager to learn and Atticus sat in his own chair with a smile. He pulled out a quill and parchment himself and wrote out a reply to Lucius accepting his invitations. While he was writing, a quiet tapping on the glass behind him made him turn around to see Tenebris on the windowsill.

Atticus stood and opened the window, scratching Tenebris on the head while he took the letter on his leg. Atticus’ eyes widened when he noticed it was his own letter, but with an large angry red stamp in the corner which read:

 

_The inmates of Azkaban are forbidden to receive mail of any sorts._

_Do not attempt to contact this inmate again._

 

Atticus sat heavily in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, making it go in every direction. Harry looked up at him in concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Atticus nodded tiredly.

“Yeah Harry, just having some problems,”

“Would I be able to help?” He asked tentatively which got a smile out of Atticus.

“Even if you could, I wouldn’t ask it of you, love,” the endearment slipped easily from him and Harry flushed happily.

“Okay but I want to help when I can!” Atticus chuckled at his statement and Harry went back to writing. Atticus sat in thought before penning another letter, this time to the Daily Prophet and another to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He looked to Tenebris and considered which of the three letters to send before deciding to send the one to the DMLE first. He watched as Tenebris soared away a few moments later and decided that he would need another owl soon. He had too many letters to send.

They both continued to work until dinner, Atticus finally addressing the issue of the Potter estate finances and businesses, to get everything up to date. Every so often Harry would hop off his chair and go over to Atticus to proudly show off his work. Every time, Atticus would pet him on the head, encouraging him to do better and he did. After dinner they went to the library, and Atticus read to Harry until he fell asleep in his lap. Atticus brought him to bed before reading in his own bed. It was the first night that Harry didn’t need to come in to him.

 

The next day, Atticus was down at breakfast before Harry, munching on some toast while reading the newspaper that had finally come. He felt partially lost in the news but read it nonetheless. When Harry came in bleary-eyed with his hair sticking up in every direction he put it down.

“Good morning, Harry. You’ve got quite the bed-head there,” he chuckled and Harry smiled tiredly as he climbed onto his chair.

“‘Morning Atty,” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before picking up some food.

“If you want Harry you can take the day to explore the grounds,” Atticus suggested a few minutes later, which woke Harry up.

“Really! Can I go into the fancy garden?”

“Of course, you can go wherever you like as long as you don’t leave the grounds and you don’t miss lunch and dinner,” Harry grinned at this and ran upstairs to change, without waiting for Atticus’ help.

“Ruby?” She apparated in beside him, “Could you make sure he wears something that’s easy to run around in? Oh, and give him his potions too.”

“Yes Master!” She popped off and Atticus turned back to his breakfast and his newspaper.

After a while of reading, Atticus changed into a smart shirt and trousers and followed Harry outside. He rolled his sleeves up when he went outside as the sun was bright and hot. He wandered through the gardens and eventually saw Harry running towards him.

"Atty! Atty! This place is so cool!” He said before running off again, leaving Atticus with a smile. He stayed out for a while longer until Ruby popped in.

“Master, You is getting a letter!” She said, handing the letter over.

“Thank you, Ruby,” he said and she left. He looked at the seal and was happy to see the DMLE seal on it. He opened it and read.

 

_Lord Atticus Potter,_

  _I must admit my surprise at receiving your letter. I congratulate you on your ascent to Lordship._

  _On the matter that you mentioned in your letter, I think it impertinent that we meet in person to discuss both matter privately. Please visit whenever you are free, my work hours are 9-5 and will most likely be available._

  _Kindest Regards,_

  _Amelia Bones,_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

 

“Amelia Bones, huh?” He said to himself. He made up his mind to visit her that day.

“Ruby?”

“What can Ruby be doing for Master?”

“Could you get Harry? I need to talk to you both,” she disapparated before apparating back with Harry, who stumbled slightly. Atticus crouched down and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I need to go out for a while but I promise I won’t be gone too long. Make sure you eat lunch,” he said to him before turning to Ruby.

“Can you look after Harry and make sure he’s safe and that he eats lunch?”

“Of course, Master, Ruby will do her bestest!” Atticus looked back to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead which made him flush.

“See you soon, kiddo. Have fun exploring.” Harry lifted both hands to put them where he kissed him, his cheeks red and a small smile on his lips.

“See you, Atty,” he said quietly before turning and running through the plants. Atticus smiled and made his way back to the house to change into more formal clothes and to put a robe on. He went to the parlour which had the largest fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder. He prayed that the mansion was still connected to the floo network and that the old floo powder worked. He threw the floo powder and was happy to see it burst into green flames and climbed into the fireplace.

“The ministry!” He said before he was swirling through the floo network, landing in a ministry fireplace heavily. He stepped out and wandless LG banished the soot on his robe. He looked around and wasn’t surprised to see that it hadn’t changed much when a shocked gasp from beside him drew his gaze. A woman was staring at him in shock before walking over to him.

“You’re Atticus Potter aren’t you?” She said loudly in disbelief, which caught the attention of the people around them. Whispers of ‘Atticus Potter?’, ‘He’s alive?’, ‘A Potter?’, ‘I thought he was dead’, ‘Is he the new Lord Potter?’ ran through the forming crowd and Atticus groaned internally.

“I have an important meeting to attend to, so if you’ll excuse me,” he said, trying to make his way to the guards to get into the ministry proper.

“Mister Potter if you’ll just answer a few questions? I’m Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet,” Atticus turned around to see a blond woman with jewelled spectacles and beady, bug-like eyes holding a piece of parchment and a quill. He stopped, resigned to not being able to escape.

“I really must hurry, but I’ll answer a few questions,”

“How lovely,” she purred and sidled closer to him, “So, Mister Potter, have you inherited the title of Lord from your father or will you be doing so in the immediate future?”

“I am indeed Lord Potter now,”

“Tell me, _Lord Potter,_ why have you been absent all these years, and presumed dead nonetheless!” She said his name so suggestively that Atticus had to suppress the mildly disgusted shiver that went up his spine.

“I was researching and studying in Asia and unfortunately lost contact with my family, coming back to the destruction of the war unaware of what had happened. I have corrected my ignorance however and plan to make it up to my remaining family and secure the position my Father has made for me.” Her eyes gleamed as she scribbled his words down rapidly and Atticus felt a slight sense of dread.

“Lord Potter, what has become of your nephew, Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?”

“Harry is safe in my care but I would advise you not to use that title in relation to him. That title is nothing but a reminder to both of us and everyone close to us of the tragic loss of my brother and his wife, not to mention Harry’s parents. Excuse me,” he said and left quickly, the crowd parting for him. When he reached the guards he showed them his Lordship ring, allowing him access through his wizengamot seat. He walked purposely, if slightly angrily, to a waiting lift and pressed the button to level two. The lift descended quickly.

When the door opened, Atticus stepped out into near chaos. Hundreds of inter-departmental memos were swarming around the ceiling dropping down onto their destination desks occasionally. On the ground, a sea of red was flowing around the large room as aurors moved from place to place with paper and various evidence in their hands. The sight was dizzying to look at and Atticus hesitates to ask the auror passing him.

“Excuse me, I have a meeting with Amelia Bones? Could you tell me where her office is?” The auror turned to him and he noticed the large, dark bags under her eyes and how bloodshot they were.

“Down that hall, to the right, her name’s on the front,” she said breathlessly before moving off again, taking a large pile of paper with her. Atticus took her directions and came across the door that had Amelia Bones’ name and title engraved on it. He knocked.

“Please, come in,” was the muffled reply and Atticus pushed the door open.

“A pleasure to meet you, Madam Bones. I am Lord Potter and I am here to discuss the matters I mentioned in my letter,” he looked subtly around the room before his gaze landed on Amelia who, though appearing younger than him, had a stern authoritative air around her.

“Ah Yes. Please take a seat, Lord Potter,”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! ^v^


	5. Investigation

_ "Ah Yes. Please take a seat, Lord Potter,” _

Atticus bowed slightly and sat down in the own of the two chairs in front of Amelia Bones’ desk. Once he was settled, she sighed.

“You’ve certainly brought up some troublesome matters, Lord Potter.”

“Please, if we’ll be working together I’d rather you call me Atticus.”

“In that case, call me Amelia. Well then Atticus, why don’t we discuss the likelihood of you having a case concerning the matter of your nephew, Harry Potter.” Atticus nodded and took the medical reports out of his magically expanded pouch. He double checked them before sliding the folder across Amelia’s desk. She picked it up and began leafing through the various reports and prescriptions.

“These are the reports of a Healer I visited right after collecting Harry from his relatives. As you can see, there are various accounts of neglect and abuse. I was hoping that it would be significant enough to raise against the Dursleys and hopefully see some justice being done.” Amelia nodded as she read through the reports again.

“There’s certainly enough evidence here to start a case but any more information would create a solid case. Perhaps if you and Harry are willing, a sworn oath of what you found and what Harry experienced would make it near impossible to prove the Dursleys innocent. Once you do that we can have a hearing and decide their fate.”

“I’m very glad to hear that, Amelia. I’m sure Harry would be delighted.”

“Speaking of Harry, how is he now? The toll of going through such an experience musn’t be easy.” she leaned forward on her desk, a concerned smile on her face.

“He’s an incredibly resilient kid, truth be told. He’s taking it in his stride to get better and I think he’s beginning to enjoy himself now,” he ducked his head slightly, a fond, bittersweet smile on his own face, “I only hope to do him justice and hopefully be enough for him to grow into the amazing man I know he’ll be.”

“That’s very admirable, Atticus. I myself have been entrusted with the care of my niece, Susan. Children tend to change our perspective on things, I believe.” He looked back into her eyes and saw steely determination.

“That they do, Amelia. Say, why don’t you visit the Potter estate with Susan? Harry would enjoy making a new friend.” He suggested and Amelia considered his words.

“I might take you up on that offer, Atticus. Susan loves meeting new people, just give me a time and date and we’ll try and make it.”

“How about next Saturday? At noon?”

“That’s perfect. Now, back to the other matter at hand. I did some research into Sirius Black’s trial, only I found he had none which is highly unusual.”

“He had no trial? How was that allowed? You’re telling me a man has been sentenced to Azkaban with no investigation into whether he’s innocent or not?” Amelia looked at him with a calculating look before speaking hesitantly.

“Atticus, you do know that he was convicted with the crime of giving the whereabouts of your brother and his wife, subsequently causing their death?” Atticus froze, cold settling in his stomach.

“What?” He heard himself say distantly while his mind went a mile a minute. His suspicion over his lack of trial was at the forefront of his mind before he thought back to every letter he received from James. Every one mentioned his best friend, every one told tales of their adventures and one in particular when James confided in him that he would trust the man with his life. Although he never met Sirius, he felt as if he knew him through the eyes of his brother. The overwhelming part of him that needed everyone to be dealt with equally quashed his grief-riddled anger that simply wanted someone to blame for James’ early death. When he finally looked back up at Amelia, he had made his choice.

“This stinks of foul-play, Amelia. I won’t stop until I know for sure whether Sirius is innocent or not,” Amelia’s eyes widened in surprise at his words.

“Are you sure, there’s so much evidence against him,” He smiled bitterly.

“Well you know what they say, ‘innocent until proven guilty’, right? Could you get me a meeting with him? Surely with your power?” She frowned in consideration at his words.

“I should, yes. But if I can get you a meeting, I want to go too. I’ll get a statement from him which, if he gets a trial, will be proven under veritaserum.” Atticus nodded, raising his hand to his chin in thought.

“If we get that statement and it’s proven true that’d really help, if he is innocent. We could also see if he knows about any evidence that could further prove his possible innocence.” Amelia took out some parchment to write a few things down.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll see to it that we get that meeting. Do you have any other ideas or things you wanted to discuss?” she said, looking back at him. He still had his hand to his chin, thinking things over.

“No, that’s all...I’ll think about this more when I get home,” he said distractedly before rising, “On that note I should be going. I look forward to seeing you again, Amelia.” He bowed slightly again before opening the door.

“You too, Atticus. Take care of yourself.” she said as he closed the door behind him. He continued to think as he made his way briskly to the elevators and then through the atrium to the fireplaces. He paused before moving to the apparation points. He apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way quickly through the pub, ignoring the stares coming from all around him. When he got through the stone wall and into the crowd, the whispers started. He kept his gaze straight ahead and got to Eeylop’s relatively easily. He looked through the various owls before his gaze landed on a pure white barn owl. He went over to it and immediately knew she would be perfect as his other owl.

“Ah, that there owl, she’s a bit of an odd one but very friendly. Didn’t you just buy an owl from me though?,” Atticus almost jumped at the voice beside him, and looked to find a short, odd looking man beside him.

“I did, but I find myself in need of another. I have too many letters to send and I don’t want to over-exert my other owl, Tenebris. Could I have her?” The man looked at him oddly before taking the owl’s cage down and walking to the cash register.

“You’re a popular one then?” he said before laughing. Atticus looked at him in confusion before handing over a few galleons.

“Less popular and more busy,” he said before taking his new owl’s cage and heading out of the shop and back to the Leaky Cauldron. He considered a few names as he walked and when he finally apparated back to the estate he came up with one.

“How about Caligo? Or Cally for short?” he said to her and she hooted happily.

“I guess that’s settled then,” he said before walking up the path to the house. Before he made it to the door however, a small body slammed into his side which almost knocked him over.

“Atty! You’re home!” Harry said into his robes, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Caligo hooted indignantly at being jostled around, her feathers puffed up. Atticus wondered whether Harry would always call him ‘Atty’ from now on.

“Hello, Harry. Did you have fun exploring?” Harry let go of him and grabbed his free hand instead and the both walked up to the mansion.

“Yep! Ruby made sure I ate lunch too! I missed you, though,” he said with a slight blush. Atticus smiled down at him.

“I missed you too, kiddo. Say hello to our new owl Caligo, Harry.” he brought her cage around to his front so Harry could see her.

“She’s very pretty. She doesn’t look as scary as Tenebris, too.” he said, looking at her with wide eyes. Caligo hooted happily at his words. When they got to the small owlery Atticus let her out and she flew to one of the perches and settled down.

“Do you want to go exploring again while I get some lunch? I’ll come out and get you once I’m done,” Atticus said and Harry nodded and ran down the stairs and out the front door. He walked to the kitchens where he saw Ruby preparing their dinner.

“Master! If you be wanting some lunch Ruby will bring lunch to the dining room!” she said sternly.

“It’s okay Ruby, I just want something small since it’s close enough to dinner,” he said and grabbed some bread to make a sandwich.

“Master! Ruby can be making anything for you! Master shouldn’t cook!”

“You wound me, Ruby. I think I’m decent enough at cooking after cooking everything for myself for years,” he said cheekily before taking a bite out of his finished sandwich.

“How Master survived without Ruby surprises Ruby. Master isn’t good at looking after himself!” he chuckled deeply, a wide grin forming on his face.

“So harsh! I like to think I can, after all, I managed this much!” Ruby simply smiled nostalgically at his put-upon hurt and his playfulness.

“Ruby is happy when master acts like his old self. Master has been very sad since he came home,” she said as much to him as to herself. Atticus’ grin faded slightly.

“I’m sorry to have worried you, Ruby. Merlin knows I’ve done too much of it,” he finished his sandwich and left, considering her words. He found Harry in the gardens, inspecting some large white flowers.

“Do you like them?” Atticus asked, crouching down beside Harry, who sat on the ground twisting the flower to and fro in the sun.

“It’s very pretty!” He said with a smile, gazing up at Atticus who had put a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Why don’t we walk through the woods?” Atticus returned his smile and heaved himself up as Harry jumped up. Atticus took his hand and they wandered towards the trees at the far side of the estate. Harry happily pointed out every flower he liked, which seemed to be all of them, and asked about the trees too.

“How do they grow soooo big though Atty?” He asked, rushing over to a large oak tree and gazed up its trunk.

“They eat all their vegetables and drink milk everyday” he said jokingly, bending down to pick up an oak leaf. It had fallen recently and was large and bright. He held it out to Harry who held it in both hands in wonder.

“It’s so big! It’s bigger than my hands!” They both laughed as he put both of his small hands on it, hands that were gradually gaining their childish fat back.

“Why don’t we find some more leaves and we can bring them in and frame them? They’ll have to be very handsome ones like this one though,” Harry looked up and nodded quickly before running away, watching the ground as he ran; the oak leaf held cherishingly to his chest. They wandered for a few hours, Atticus having to carry most of Harry’s leaves as he got too many to hold himself. They lazily made their way back to the house with Harry planning exactly where he wanted the framed leaves in his bedroom.

 

 

They spend the next few days easily together getting closer until Saturday came and with it, Amelia and Susan Bones. Atticus had told Harry that Susan would be coming over and now he sat beside Atticus in the drawing room nervously. They were due to come by the floo any minute.

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” Harry asked for the third time.

“It’ll be fine, Harry. You’re a lovely person and Susan would be silly not to see that,” Atticus put a hand around his shoulders and drew him into his side in a half-hug. Harry flushed red and buried his face into Atticus’ robes. The fire roared green and a young girl the same age as Harry stepped out. She had bright red hair tied back loosely in a ponytail and blue eyes that looked around nervously before landing on Atticus.

“Oh! Um, it’s nice to meet you, Lord Potter?” She questioned before giving an awkward little bow. Atticus smiled and stood up, Harry shifting off the couch beside him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Susan,” he said just as the the fireplace flared green and Amelia stepped out.

“Atticus, thank you for inviting us. Did you greet him yet, Susan?” She said the last part sternly and Susan nodded vigorously.

“Just like you said.”

“Good. Now is that Harry I see there?” She questioned and Harry jumped from where he was half-hidden behind Atticus’ robes. He looked up at Atticus nervously before he placed a hand on his back and urged him forward.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Madam Bones and Susan,” he said and gave his bow, looking back at Atticus as if to see if he did it right. Atticus smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him relax slightly.

“Harry, you can call me Amelia. There’s no need to be so formal,” Harry nodded.

“Now Harry, why don’t you show Susan around the grounds?” Atticus said and Harry nodded and walked over to Susan.

“Atty has really cool gardens, if you want to see?” He said as one hand bunched his own robes nervously. Susan nodded and Harry relaxed in relief and lead her out. Atticus gestured to the couch opposite him.

“Please sit down, I’ll get drinks for us in a moment,” Amelia nodded and they both sat down. Atticus called Ruby and asked her to get drinks. They sat, looking expectly at one another after the drinks came. Amelia drank some of the tea offered with approval before speaking.

“I got scheduled meeting with Sirius Black,” she said simply, looking down into her cup.

“I get the feeling you’re not exactly pleased.”

“I'm not, the earliest date I could get was a month from now,” she scowled at her cup before looking up, “They were determined not to let me have any meeting which I can only assume that they are trying to keep this hidden.” Atticus contemplated this, looking at him own tea.

“It may be worth taking a more delicate approach to this after we meet with him, if that’s how it will be perceived.” Amelia nodded grimly with his words.

“They definitely don’t want the public to know about the lack of trial in any case, it was like pulling teeth trying to get my informants to give that much,”

“It’d be all the worse if it was found that he was innocent,” Amelia hummed in aquience and they settled into a comfortable silence while they thought. They sat drinking quietly for a while before Amelia broke the silence.

“It’s Harry’s birthday soon, right? Will you be doing anything?”

“I’m planning an outing, but that’s about it. I don’t know many children his age yet and I’d rather have a more private affair, especially since it’s the first birthday we’ll be spending together,” Amelia smiled at his words.

“I can see you’ve grown very fond of him already,” she said and Atticus chuckled.

“I suppose it reminds me of when I took care of James, but Harry’s completely different in simply how inquisitive he is and eager to learn anything I teach him.”

“May I ask what house you were in in Hogwarts?” Atticus’ brows pulled together slightly in confusion.

“I was in Ravenclaw, why?” She shook her head, a secretive smile on her lips.

“Nothing, just curious.”

They talked together for an hour or two before both Harry and Susan came back in. Mud stained the front and elbows of Harry’s shirt and all down the front of his trousers, his robe was nowhere to be seen. His face also had a few large splatters and he refused to meet Atticus’ eyes. Susan was also looking away, although a frown badly concealed laughter.

“What happened, Harry?” Atticus asked before pulling out his wand.

“We were playing seeker and snitch and I fell over into a puddle of mud,” he said sheepishly as Atticus banished the dirt.

“Your robe?” He questioned.

“I took it off before we started playing and I tried to find it again but I couldn’t,” Atticus shook his head, almost wanting to laugh like Susan clearly had if her red face was anything to go by.

“I’m sure Ruby brought it in,” he said and Harry brightened. Amelia stood up then and beckoned Susan towards her.

“I think we’ve kept you from your dinner long enough, I think it’s time we left. Thank you again, Atticus, for the invite.”

“Thank you for coming, i was lovely seeing both of you. I hope you’ll visit again soon.”

“I’ll extend the same invitation back, now, where’s your floo powder so Susan can go through.”

 

A few more days pass after Amelia and Susan’s visit. Atticus and Harry settle into a comfortable rhythm of getting up, having breakfast, Harry exploring while Atticus worked, lunch and then reading together in the library until dinner. Atticus encouraged Harry a lot in his reading and writing and was so happy with any of Harry’s achievements that Harry quickly worked very hard to get any praise. His improvements even in two weeks were quite shocking to Atticus, the boy going from practical illiteracy to reading simple books. Atticus had no doubt that he would be incredibly smart, if his current progress was anything to go by.

Harry’s birthday was coming up and Atticus intended to make up for the birthdays he’d already missed, ordering Harry presents by owl lest he find out. He had gone to Ruby with plans for a spectacular cake and he knew she would go beyond his expectations. When the day finally came, Atticus woke up early to make sure a breakfast with Harry’s new favourite was ready. He got his presents and made his way to his room. Opening the door to Harry’s room quietly and sitting gently on the side of his bed, Atticus called his name softly.

“Harry, It’s time to get up. Today’s a very important day,” he whispered excitingly and Harry groaned slightly as he woke up.

“‘Portant?” he slurred, green eyes blearily finding his own. Atticus beamed down at him, bringing the presents hidden behind his back forward.

“It’s your birthday! Here are your presents!” Atticus was almost giddy with how much he wanted Harry to enjoy himself. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes until he looked at the five boxes in awe. He glanced at Atticus, unsure.

“Four presents for the birthdays I’ve missed and one for this year,” he explained. Harry nodded, disbelievingly looking back at the boxes. His hand twitched hesitantly before he picked one up carefully. He opened it, finding an unusual spherical gold device. It had a few layers that could be twisted around. Harry turned it every way to try and figure out what it was, moving a few layers before the low shutter of a camera startled him. Atticus was waiting for the film to come out as Harry looked at him confused.

“Is it like a puzzle? Or something? And is that for the album?” he asked, brows drawn.

“That’s it exactly. The layers move to specific positions and when you get them all right it opens. There’s something on the inside, and yes, I’ll be putting it in later.”

“What is it?”

“If I told you, it’d ruin the fun,” he chuckled deeply, gesturing to another box. Harry eyed the puzzle one more time before placing it carefully on the bed beside him. He got another similar puzzle piece except it was harder than the first, a children’s wand, a simple book on broom cleaning and a few children’s books. When Harry was done, he put aside everything and looked at Atticus with a cheek-splitting smile, his eyes scrunched. He launched forward, gripping onto Atticus’ neck tightly and pressed his nose to his neck.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” he spoke into the collar of Atticus’ shirt, muffling his words.  Atticus gripped him tighty in return, and ran a hand up and down his back.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them,” A smile tugged at his lips, his heart felt more full than it had in a long time. Harry pulled back to look him in the eye.

“No I don’t like them! I love them!” He stated, his childish face squished in a pout.

“Then I’m very, very glad you love them,” Atticus said seriously, eliciting a giggle out of Harry. “Now come on, I can’t have you missing your favourite breakfast!” He lifted Harry out of bed, grabbing his slippers before heading to the dining room. The table was already laid out, with fresh pancakes still steaming lightly on the plates. Harry ate happily, putting a different topping on each pancake.

“Go get dressed, we’ll be going out,” he told Harry once they’d finished eating. He fixed his own clothes and waited for Harry at the front door. A few minutes later, Harry came running down the stairs.

“Where are we going?” He asked eagerly.

“You’ll see,” they walked out to the gates, Harry vibrating with excitement. Atticus took his hand and they apparated.

They landed in a field, incredibly tall stands to be seen in the distance. They walked quickly, while Harry looked to the stands in confusion.

“What’s that?”

“That’s a professional Quidditch pitch,” Atticus replied before he found the wizard he was looking for by the entrance of the pitch.

“Tickets?” He said simply. Atticus handed them over and they made their way up into the stands.

“We’re going to watch Quidditch?” Harry asked in excitement.

“Yes, more specifically, Puddlemore United against the Falmouth Falcons,” he said before they emerged onto the top of the stands. They made their way through the crowds while talking. Atticus took Harry’s hand to keep track of him.

“Who’re they?”

“They’re the Quidditch teams playing today. Hopefully it’ll be a good game,”

The match started soon enough and Harry was on the edge of his seat the whole time. Atticus noticed him gasping often at any of the more impressive or risky moves, completely immersed. The game finished just in time for lunch, and while they were eating back at home, Harry couldn’t take the look of wonder off his face.

“Could I play like that one day?” He asked eagerly after lunch.

“If you practice a lot, and manage to get on your house team at Hogwarts you could definitely play professionally,”

“Really?!”

“Yep,” Atticus smiled down at him and after that Harry insisted on going to practice some more on his broom, spending the entire day trying to practice the moves he saw earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter this time cause I have state exams coming up and I don’t have much time to write unfortunately 
> 
> I’ll try get another chapter up before my exams (they last almost the full month of June RIP)
> 
> Tell me what you think! ^v^
> 
> Edit: I posted this at first with huge plot holes and it didn't make any sense so I've gone over it again and it somehow grew 1000 words lmao I hope this is better


	6. Befriending Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back :')

Harry eagerly got dressed after Ruby had woken him, wearing the ‘smart’ clothes Atty had told him to wear. He was very excited to see Draco again, he had enjoyed talking to him in Madam Malkin’s. When he finished getting dressed, he looked at the framed leaves around the room proudly. Even two weeks after collecting them, he loved seeing them. Atty had said that they’d change with the seasons because of magic, which he looked forward to seeing. He made his way to the dining room happily, taking in his new wonderful home again. He loved the large paintings of flowers in fields the most as they waved back and forth with a breeze. His favourite was in the dining room behind where Atty sat now, of a woman in old-time clothes standing on a hill. She twirled her frilly umbrella as he came in.

“Good morning Harry,” Atty said, sending him a smile before finishing his newspaper.

 “Morning Atty.” When Harry climbed onto the chair he folded it and put it down. Ruby popped in then, bringing breakfast magically. He ate quickly, his tummy getting used to eating full meals now. He noticed Atty smiling at him and he turned to look back at him, his mouth full.

 “Hmm?”

 “You seem very eager to go, you rarely eat so quickly,” he replied simply and Harry nodded eagerly and swallowed.

 “Of course! I’m going to see Draco again! Can I bring my broom? He said we should play when we were at Malkin’s and it’d be more interesting with him anyway, since you don’t want to play with me,” Atty chuckled deeply, which was becoming more frequent Harry noticed, it made him happy to see him laugh since Atty makes him very happy too.

 “It’s not that I don’t want to play with you Harry, it’s only that my broom isn’t made to stay as low as yours,” he shook his head with a smile, “Of course you can bring your broom.” Harry smiled back and finished eating before running to the broom closet by the Quidditch pitch. He took his small broom out before going inside quickly and went to find Atty who was in his office. He was looking through papers and Harry shifted frustratedly from foot to foot.

 “Hurry!” He said after a minute and Atty looked up with a small grin.

 “Oh, Sorry, did you need something?” he said with a careful face and Harry huffed indignantly.

 “You know what!” He said and went over to him and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the office. Atty was laughing properly as Harry brought him to the door.

 “No pet, it’s this way,” he said fondly, pulling Harry gently towards the drawing room. Harry’s chest exploded with warmth at Atty’s words and he could feel his face growing warm. No one has ever called him ‘pet’, he’d only heard parents in shops call their children that. A shy grin spread on his face as he thought of that. Is Atty his parent now? They were related after all. Or would he just be an uncle? His shook his head at that thought. No, only mean people like Vernon were uncles. Atty wasn’t mean. He was dragged out of his thoughts when Atty crouched down to look at him.

 “Listen carefully now, we’re going to floo over to the Malfoy’s, okay?” Harry nodded, his excitement returning. Atty held up a small black pot with green fire painted on the sides and opened the lid, revealing green, sand-like powder.

 “This is floo powder, and when you want to floo somewhere; you have to grab some of this and step into a fireplace,” he gestured with one hand to the fireplace and Harry nodded again.

 “When you’re in, throw the powder down and call, slowly and clearly, where you want to go. It’s very important to say it clearly as you could be sent somewhere else entirely. Understand?” Harry nodded again and thought through what he’d been told. Slowly and clearly. Atty smiled at him before getting up and standing beside the fireplace.

 “You go first, I’ll be right behind you. The destination is ‘Malfoy Manor’. Can you say that for me?” Harry was very happy that Atty explained things clearly to him, it made much more sense then whenever Petunia or Vernon shouted at him.

 “Malfoy Manor,” he said, slowly and clearly. He was beginning to get a bit nervous, but Atty just smiled and it went away.

 “Perfect, now grab a bit and step in,” Harry steeled himself before grabbing the powder and stepping into the fireplace. He held his broom close to him and looked at Atty who nodded. He flung the powder down and green flames roared around him. He quashed any fear that came bubbling up at the sight of the flames.

 “Malfoy Manor!” He got it right! He was ecstatic before a nauseous tugging feeling pulled him from his view of Atty’s face and various other rooms flew by him. The odd green world made him feel worse and when his feet finally landed he stumbled forward, only to be caught by nimble hands. He looked up in shock and with slight fear until he saw the face of the person who was holding him up. She was beautiful, light blonde hair framing a pale, sharp face but her eyes were the most enrapturing. They were kind and such a pure blue that somehow the image of Atty’s silk sheets came to mind.

 “Hello; you must be Harry Potter, correct?” She smiled sweetly and Harry nodded. She put him upright and fixed his clothes for him, brushing the soot off his shoulders.

 “I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother,” Harry only then remembered his manners.

 “Nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy,” he said, giving the little bow Atty told him to.

 “It’s wonderful to meet you too Harry, but call me Narcissa,” she said and then the fire flared green before Atty stepped out. He somehow did it without falling, looking very graceful despite the fact that flooing felt awful. Atty bowed at Narcissa before speaking.

 “Thank you, Lady Malfoy, for letting us into your home,” she returned the bow with a slight smile.

 “It’s a pleasure to have you, Lord Potter. I must say though, I would prefer if you called me Narcissa seeing as both of our wards will be in acquaintance with one another.” Harry bunched his eyebrows, the unfamiliar words confusing him.

 “Then call me Atticus. Indeed it would seem they will become more than acquaintances if Harry has anything to say about it at least,” Harry scowled then, unhappy with being so left out. Atty noticed this though and turned to him.

 “You okay, Harry?”

 “What does ward mean? And acquaintance?”

 “A ward is a child who will inherit but is unable to manage their inheritance at their age, which is usually lands and money. An acquaintance is someone you’ve met but are yet familiar with, does that make sense?” Harry nodded and considered his words. Money and land? He’s seen Atty work a lot and it seems very boring, he’d rather Atty do all that since it took up so much time he could be reading or exploring. While he was thinking, he didn’t notice the conversation continuing until Atty took his hand and was leading him out of the room.

 Harry belatedly remembered his broom which he hadn’t noticed he’d dropped when flooing in. He followed Atty and Narcissa (maybe he could call her Cissy, Narcissa was very long and hard to say) through a hall lined with portraits of people who all looked exactly like Draco’s father. They all had the same long blonde hair with sharp eyes and features. They seemed very harsh compared to the paintings of the previous Potter Lords who smiled and had soft brown skin and warm eyes like Atty. They came to a room with walls and a roof made of glass, Harry had never seen such an amazing room before. Large plants lined the walls apart from where two glass doors lead into the garden beyond. They had large colourful flowers on them which filled the room with a sweet smell Harry really liked. He continued looking around before his eyes landed on Draco’s and they both shared a smile. Atty gave him a little push and Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He ran over to Draco holding his broom in front of him eagerly.

 “Atty got me a broom so we can play together!” He said and Draco hopped down off the couch he’d been on.

 “Great! Let’s go to the pitch, I’ll be able to see if you’re actually any good,” he said haughty, but Harry could see the grin tugging at his lips. He led him to one of the doors as all the adults sat together to have tea. As they walked to the pitch Harry thought back to the Quidditch game he’d seen.

 “I saw a Quidditch game on my birthday, it was so cool! Have you ever been to a game? It was amazing,” he gushed and Draco scoffed.

 “Of course I’ve been to a match before, you act as if it was the first game you’ve ever seen,”

 “It was the first game I’ve ever seen,” Harry said in confusion while Draco looked at him disbelievingly.

 “You must’ve seen a game before that, Mother says Lord Potter was an amazing seeker,”

 “I only started living with Atty since halfway through July though,”

 “What do you mean? Who else looked after you?”

 “I lived with my aunt and uncle on my mom’s side, they didn’t have any magic though so I never saw a match,”

 “You lived with muggles? That must’ve been awful,” Draco’s face twisted with disgust.

 “They were mean but not all muggles are, the shop lady always gave me water when my aunt left me outside the shop, she was very nice,” Draco shook his head before they reached the broom shed and Draco took out his own broom. It was the same as Harry’s but in a darker wood. He took out a quaffle as well.

 “Have you ever played with a quaffle?” He asked as the walked onto the pitch.

 “No, Atty hasn’t played with me yet since he’s busy and his broom goes too high,” Draco nodded in understanding, before explaining how they can play together. They played for hours, not noticing the time go by until a house elf was calling them from the side of the pitch and the landed reluctantly.

 “Milly be telling Mister Draco and Mister Potter that dinner is ready!” She squeaked before popping out.

 “I suppose we better go,” Draco said unhappily, putting his broom and the quaffle back. He brushed down his clothes before looking at Harry’s.

 “You have dust all over yourself, Father wouldn’t let you in like that,” Harry quickly nodded and brushed himself down as well. They walked back to the glass room talking eagerly together about Quidditch, already planning what they could do next time they go to each other’s house. When they made it to the glass room, Harry noticed that all the adults were sitting much more relaxed then when they’d first sat down. Atty was leaning back, his legs crossed and swirling and odd glass of dark red liquid. He looked over when the door was opened and smiled at Harry.

 “I’m glad to see you two had a good time, you were both playing very well from where I could see you,” the two of them swelled happily at Atty’s words and Harry grinned back at him.

 “Shall we relocate to the dining room?” Lord Malfoy asked as he stood up. His eyes glanced at everyone and when his grey eyes landed on him, Harry couldn’t help the shiver at their intense gaze. He started walking as Atty and Narcissa started getting up, and he and Draco followed along behind them all. Atty stopped however before he’d left the room.

 “You should leave your broom here, maybe somewhere where it won’t be in the way,” he said and Harry nodded quickly placing it on the ground against the wall which wasn’t made of glass. The all continued on to the dining room, where Lord Malfoy sat at the top of the table, Atty to his left, Narcissa to his right. Him and Draco sat beside their separate guardians. They had a full ‘fancy’ dinner as Harry liked to call it as it had more than two courses and all the courses were small. Harry noticed with interest that all the adults drank the red liquid whereas he and Draco drink pumpkin juice. At first Harry had thought it didn’t taste good but he was getting used to it as Atty only let him drink water. Lord Malfoy kept talking to Atty about ‘plans’ which Harry didn’t understand but he focused instead on having a conversation with Draco.

 “We’re going to be hosting our second gala this year in a week,” Draco said proudly.

 “What’s a gala?”  

 “It’s where you have a party to raise money for charity,”

 “But doesn’t it cost money to have a party? How would you make money if you’re spending money before it,” Draco scowled at his words.

 “I don’t know, you just do! A lot of the wealthy purebloods come and give money, so I guess they must give a lot,” Draco considered.

 “That makes sense I guess. Is it fun?”

 “Not really, well it is when people our age get to go into a different room cause you don’t have to worry about the adults.”

 “Why would you need to worry about the adults?”

 “Well, as heirs we have to make sure they see us as good enough to fill the title of Lord or Lady or else they might take advantage of us when we’re older,”

 “They’d do something like that?” Harry asked incredulously.

 “When you have a role to fill, you have to fill it right,” Draco said assuredly, as if he’d been told that a lot. It seemed kind of scary that you could do something wrong now and it’d mean an adult would be mean to you later.

 “What do you do at a gala?” Harry asked as desert was being taken away.

 “You have to dance and talk with boring people but there’s always really nice food,”

 “Dance? Do you know how to dance?”

 “Of course I do! If you have any sense you’d learn too because I’m sure Lord Potter will be invited and you too,” Harry grimaced at his words, he was pretty sure he’d never be able to dance.

 “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll be fine once you know how to,”

 “I don’t think I’d be able to,”

 “‘Practice makes perfect’ and all that,” he said flippantly as they started walking out of the room to the drawing room.

 “Do you think Atty would know how to dance?” Harry wondered.

 “Is be surprised if he didn’t, all heirs learn from a young age,” when they reached the drawing room, Draco pointed out a chess table at one side of the room.

 “Do you know how to play?” He asked.

 “Yep! I’ve been playing with Atty most nights,” Harry replied and they walked together to the table, sitting opposite each other. Draco took out the pieces and they started playing together.

 After a long time, they had just finished a game (the second out of four that Harry won) they noticed that the sky was pitch black. They looked over at the adults who were sprawled comfortably over their seats, talking lazily. Harry was really tired now and he kind of wanted to go home to sleep but he didn’t want to stop playing with Draco.

 “Why don’t we go over to them? Draco suggested and Harry nodded tiredly. When they got to them Harry sat up beside Atty, leaning against him and resting his head. Draco did almost the same thing with Narcissa. Atty looked down at him and lifted a hand and rubbed his head, making his already messy hair stand up in every direction. He was too tired to protest and instead just groaned unhappily, which made Atty laugh.

 “I think it’s time for us to go, kiddo,” he said and put aside his glass, pulling Harry into his lap and standing up. Harry just let his head rest against the nook of Atty’s neck and was beginning to fall asleep. He vaguely noticed Atty saying goodbye and getting his broom before they were going through the floo together. It shocked Harry out of his comfortable half-sleep and they were suddenly back home in the drawing room.

 “It’s okay, Harry. Just go to sleep and I’ll take care of you,” Harry was happy to do what he asked and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, my exams took everything out of me :') 
> 
> Hopefully the next update won't take so long but I have to go over the story again so I know what's happening because I actually wrote this chapter like a month ago,,,lol sorry


End file.
